It's never boring in kamui's dimension, plus let's embarrass Obito
by LadyGPendragon
Summary: This is a Kakashi/OC one shot based on another fic I'm working on. It's fluffy and cute with a hint of daddy Kakashi being protective of Naru and a hot make out session. Oh, the OC likes picking on Obito. Does not contain explicit smut.


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine... Yada, yada...

A/N: this is a Kakashi/OC one shot based on an OC I'm working on for another story I've not uploaded yet. She's the daughter of the last clan head of the Uzumaki clan, a born sensor, and the Nibi's jinchuuriki(it gifts her with a great sense of smell). I'm not sure about her name, I'll probably change it later. I'm only uploading this because it was asked of me and it was inspired by a post on tumblr about kamui's dimension.

Please bear in mind that the universe I'm writing this in is very AU. Having said that, just imagine for now that Obito never became Tobi but he still gave Kakashi his left eye. Another thing I'd like to point out is that I don't claim to be an expert in the whole kamui thing and I haven't tried to brush up on my knowledge on it. When I do put up my fic I assure you it'll be a lot more detailed and I'll definitely do a lot more fact checking. The mission aspects of this one shot are vague. In fact, I'd say this one shot is very close to what I'd call a drabble.

I've started writing this aiming for it to be a smutty fic but for some reason it ended up going down the fluffy road of perdition.

Enough of my rambles, read on! (If you still feel like it that is.)

* * *

The plan she had concocted, in her very humble and unbiased opinion, was nothing short of brilliant. The mission the Hokage had given her was extremely dangerous, and their success was crucial.

She'd spent hours upon hours poring over the matter till she came up with satisfactory enough results.

The plan of attack was well thought out, the element of surprise was present, and she even had a plan b in place on the unlikely chance of them needing one. The team she had chosen was a powerhouse in its own right too; Tenzō, Obito, and Kakashi.

All in all, she thought she had a right to be confident in their success.

All she had left to do was relay her scheme to her teammates and she was sure this thing would be as close to a piece of cake as an S-ranked mission could ever dare be called.

About halfway through her explanation she noticed Obito throwing her an odd look but decided to call him up on it after she was done.

"What?" She asked him in confusion once she had finished.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Nothing."

"If you've got anything to say, go ahead. I'm listening." She told him with a frown mentally going over the plan again to see if it had some kind of flaw she had missed.

He glanced at Kakashi before shaking his head.

"It's not important."

"You think it's not going to work." She concluded a bit crossly.

"I'm sure it's gonna work splendidly." He said sarcastically, "Come on, Tenzō. Let's go."

Tenzō gave a nod and with that the two shunshined away leaving a pouting Miyazu behind.

"Oh, yee of little faith..." She complained to the leaves they left behind.

She'd worked so hard on getting this thing just perfect and here he was mocking her.

She turned to the remaining member of her team to find him smiling at her.

"It's a brilliant plan." She insisted.

"It is." He agreed with a nod.

"I've worked hard on getting it just perfect, you know?" She told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure you have." He agreed calmly.

"Obito's just being a little piece of shit."

"So he is." He agreed again before slipping an arm around her waist.

"And now so are you." She narrowed her green eyes at him.

He raised his visible eyebrow at her.

"I am?" He asked as he uncovered his left eye.

"Yes. You're just agreeing with me to placate me." She glared up at him.

He chuckled.

"Am I-ooff!" He winced in pain at the elbow she sharply dug in his ribs.

* * *

She sat playing with a kunai on the side of one of the many wide block like pillars that populated kamui's dimension.

When her boredom became too much to bear, she threw herself back with a long sigh so she was laying on her back and looking at an upside down Kakashi.

"I'm bo~red!" She declared in a whine.

He glanced up from his favorite pass time to see the pout that adorned her lips before resuming his reading.

"It's your plan." He reminded her.

"I knoooo~w!" She whined.

He didn't reply.

"I don't like this place." She said after a while.

"So you've said before."

"It's so... dead. I feel blind here. I can't feel any natural chakra. Is this how normal people feel?" She wondered.

She was so used to the constant feel of natural chakra caressing her fingertips, softly buzzing in her ears, gently coloring everything she saw that being without it felt foreign. The moment she entered Kamui's dimension it was like she was suddenly bereft of feeling. The dimension was depressing in and of itself but the fact that she could feel no natural chakra emanating from anything around her made her feel like she was in some kind of ultimate cemetery.

"Yes." He confirmed turning a page of his book.

"Well it's boring." She declared.

"Not everyone has the privilege of being born a sensor."

"Meh." She mumbled.

She stared at him for a moment before a wicked grin formed on her lips.

"Want to do something fun?" She asked.

He didn't even bother looking up from his book yet she could've sworn his lips twitched before he controlled himself.

"I'm good, thanks." He said in an uninterested tone.

"Kashi-ku~n!" She whined rolling on her stomach.

"Yes, Miyazu-hime?"

She frowned and made to stand up.

She dusted herself up from any imaginary dust that might have been stuck on her clothes before leveling a stare at him with a hand propped on her hip.

"Quit the hime crap, Kakashi. I don't even know why you still persist in calling me that; it's not like people don't know we're together." She said slightly annoyed.

"We're on a mission, hime. It's the professional thing to do." He replied turning another page of his book.

"Professional thing my ass. You just do that to annoy me." She said glancing at the blasted book that was stealing his attention from her.

He hummed noncommittally.

"Are you even listening to me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I am." He replied with his eyes still stuck to the book.

She watched his eyes skim across the page for a moment before sighing.

"I wish you would stop calling me hime–" She frowned as he turned yet another page, "give that here."

He finally glanced up at her and, seeing her glaring daggers at his precious book, slowly closed it and put it back into his pouch. He wasn't going to risk her wrath a second time. Enough of his books had fallen victims to it already.

He directed a calculating stare at her. Her shoulders were tense, her fingers, he noticed, would occasionally twitch, and a small crease had formed between her eyebrows.

"Maybe I like calling you that. Hime." The word was pronounced in a low husky voice that caused her to involuntarily shiver.

"Well I don't like you calling me that." She huffed, "it's all Sandaime-sama and Jiraiya-sensei's fault; went around calling me that till it stuck. I warned them too! Told them to quit it but no~ they had to have their way."

"You can't stop people from expressing their respect." He said extending a hand out to her.

She placed her hand in his bigger one and he pulled her in to encase her in his arms.

She tucked her head under his chin and sighed, happily nuzzling his neck.

He smelled nice. His warmth comforted her. She loved the individual scent of him clouding her nose, and at least this close she could hear the faint cracklings of his chakra. It served to distract her from the painful void she felt around her.

"I'm the princess of a massacred village, the clan head of a nearly extinct clan. It's not really something I like to be reminded of." She said snaking her arms under his jacket and snuggling into his chest.

He hummed running his knuckles down her upturned cheek.

Her skin was so infinitely soft under his callused fingers.

"It's not extinct yet. You have Naru–" He started.

"Naru will eventually become an Uchiha." She interrupted

"I hope you don't mean through Obito because that'd be just disturbing–" She raised her head and glared at him.

He chuckled, "Fine, fine. I know who you mean. But they're still young, hime. Who knows, maybe she'll grow up to fall in love with some civilian and keep the Uzumaki name."

"That's out of the question. She's marrying Sasu-chan." She insisted going back to bury her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaling his sweet scent.

"She might not want to though." He argued.

She slowly brought a hand down his chest, tracing the hard muscles through the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't worry I've got it covered." She said with a smirk; knowing that the subject was aggravating him, "It's only a matter of time."

"She might never even be interested in boys." He tried again his voice sounding almost desperate now.

"She will be! Stop arguing with me. You just want her to never leave and keep you company when you're grey and wrinkly–wait. You're already grey, aren't you–ow!" He flicked her on the nose for her comment.

"You're talking about my 6 year old girl reviving clans, of course I'm going to argue." He grumbled dejectedly.

She chuckled and tightened her arm around him. He was so adorably overprotective of Naru; it never failed to leave her heart in a flutter.

"She's still marrying Sasuke." She insisted cheekily, tracing the fingers of her free hand along the curve of his jaw.

He sighed, "Can we please stop talking about the defilement of my cute Naru-chan?"

"We could." She agreed, "But I enjoy poking fun out of you too much to simply leave it be."

"You're cruel, Miyazu-chan. Too cruel." He complained tucking a few strands of red hair that had escaped her tight fishtail braid behind her ear.

She hummed, acting as if she was seriously contemplating his words.

"I've been called worse." She allowed, "If you really want us to change the subject there is another option you can consider."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? And what is that?"

"You could always distract me." She suggested smiling wickedly.

"I could." He agreed aiming to do just that.

He hooked two fingers under her chin, lifting her head up to meet her eyes. She couldn't help but kiss the thumb she coincidentally found hanging just before her lips.

"You definitely can." She said cheekily and grinned when he placed a cloth covered kiss on her cheek.

He dragged his nose up her cheek to bury it in her hair and inhaled it's sweet fragrance, before placing another soft kiss to her temple.

"What happened to the mission and all that professional crap you were talking about?" She asked teasingly.

He snorted, "Like you've ever been one to care."

"True." She allowed with a smirk.

Truth be told, she was enjoying the attention he was showering her with immensely.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" He mumbled as he continued scattering sweet kisses on her face.

"Maybe..." She admitted. "I'm bored... And you've never failed to be a great source of entertainment."

"Oh? So that's what I'm for, is it?" He whispered huskily, his lips hovering over her ear.

Getting tired of the lack of skin on skin contact she was receiving, she hooked her fingers to the edge of his mask and pulled it down.

Even if he didn't wear a mask she reckoned she could stare at him for days on end and never tire. But as it was and he did, it made the thirst in her eyes as they scorched along his exposed skin that much more pronounced.

She kissed his nose, his left cheek, then his right one. Her lips tickled as they scratched against the beginning of the stubble that had started to grow after a couple of days on the mission.

"Most. Definitely." She said forcefully before capturing his smiling lips with her own.

Soft. So soft. His lips were soft and plump and just about her favorite thing in existence.

A hand sneaked itself up into his wild and surprisingly very soft hair, it's fingers getting tangled in the silky locks. She tilted her head to the side for better access and stood up on her tiptoes to forcefully remove the nonexistent space that was between their lips.

His tongue wasted no time in slipping between her parted lips. A vicious groan left his throat the moment his tongue met her seeking one.

She pressed the pads of her fingers to his scalp, clawed at his back from beneath his jacket, and pressed her ample chest tight to his hard one.

He held firm to the nape of her neck, kneaded at her ass, and pulled her body tight to his.

She moaned against his probing lips as an instant fire lit up in the pit of her stomach.

He groaned at the little friction she created against his hard groin when she moved.

And then...

Someone cleared their throat.

They did not immediately pull away. Instead, they took an extra minute to seal the other's taste on their tongues before reluctantly abandoning their previous activities.

They turned to the direction the sound had emitted from, with Kakashi pulling his mask back into place, and found a silent Obito standing there with a hand over his face.

"Are you two decent?" He asked, sounding a bit peeved.

"Yes?" Miyazu answered after a moment's hesitation.

He still didn't remove his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes." She snapped.

He slowly removed his hand and winced at the murderous look the fiery redhead was directing at him.

"Had to make sure." He explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know very well what it's supposed to mean." He grumbled.

"That was one time, one time, that you caught us." She protested indignantly.

"It was one time too many, I assure you." He complained.

"Well, what can I say." She started.

"Nothing. Nothing would be a good choice." Obito said over her words.

"There's just something quite liberating about being able to loudly express one's appreciation of a specific part of one's partner's anatomy in such a huge unpopulated dimension with no interruptions to he had." She continued on bearing his words no mind.

"Ok, that's way more than enough details! Let's go." Obito said forcefully with a curious pink tint to his cheeks.

"But–" She started.

"Please. Just. Shut up. You've had your fun. Come on." He snapped.

Kakashi, in the meanwhile, was happily smiling away.

* * *

Later that day, found the four teammates having a leisurous walk back to their village after a mission well done.

Kakashi looked at Miyazu and caught a look on her face that he just so happened to know very well.

She had a dangerous self satisfied smirk twisting her lips and an all around smug kind of aura surrounding her. She was biting on her lower lip as if in an attempt to compose herself, and had her chin raised a bit higher than usual.

"You did than on purpose, didn't you?" He accused in a low whisper, referring to the squirming she had made Obito go through.

She turned her sparkling eyes at him and raised her eyebrows in a smug kind of manner.

"Of course." She smugly declared in a pur, not even needing him to elaborate on what he was talking about.

She threw him a wink, then quickened her pace to join the two men walking in front of them.

He sighed in exasperation, before a fond smile broke through his visage as he watched her sharply poke Obito in the ribs. The grown twenty something year old man jumped over a foot in the air, letting out a positively girlish squeal then proceeded to curse angrily.

She stuck her tongue out at him and Kakashi found he couldn't help but joining in on Tenzō's laugher at their teammate's expense.

So... Yeah, that's that. I hope you like it... It's not one of my best works but I guess it's fine... As I said before just a little drabble...


End file.
